


Harry Potter and the Mystery Pokeball

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Hermione goes to Japan, the summer before Fourth Year. There she learns about Pokemon, the magical creatures endemic to Japan. She brings two mystery Pokeballs, giving one to Harry and Ron. When Harry is entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, could his mystery pokeball be the power he knows not?





	Harry Potter and the Mystery Pokeball

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank (EnchantedPixie495) for helping me develop the plot and for being my Pokemon consultant. She also designed this awesome coverpic!

** **

**Harry Potter and the Mystery Pokeball**

By: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER ONE: Hermione's Warm Japanese Welcome

As soon as her mother Dr. Emma Granger nee Puckle announced that her father was selected to present a paper in front of an audience in _Todai _(The University of Tokyo), on the advancements of a root canal technique they patented for their clinic, Hermione Granger knew that her summer would be filled with Zen gardens, cherry blossoms, beautiful kimonos, and delicious sushi.

Every summer, ever since she was old enough to accompany her parents to travel, they always took her to new destinations to broaden her horizons. Since she loved to learn and read about new places, her loving mum believes that she should experience the world and see all of its hidden wonders for herself. So it is such a blessing that Emma Granger rules their house – really, her dear father is just whipped like that – and whatever she says goes. Because of this, she usually gets to visit the places she reads about in books - Greece, France, Italy, and the United States.

But this time around, her mum lost. They were supposed to go to Ermioni, Greece but her father got a very important stint as a guest lecturer for one whole month. Since it was for the future of their family business and her parents' professional development, the Grangers are bound for Tokyo in three days. As the heiress to the largest chain of dental clinics in Britain, Hermione understands how significant this trip is for her beloved parents. Besides, it is an entirely new place to explore. So, her bookworm heart and curious nature is buzzing with excitement...

Because of that, fourteen-going-on-fifteen-year-old Hermione is faced with a dilemma. She cannot speak Japanese! Since she is used to only travel around Europe and the United States, she does not have any sort of talent to speak any Asian language. How is she supposed to learn about Japan – its culture, heritage, and tradition, if she cannot understand the bloody signage at the very least? What if they have a magical community? It is a whole new world out there, just waiting for her to explore...

She was thinking hard as she was sunbathing by their backyard's infinity pool, when she had her answer. Magic. She all but ran to her bedroom to write an owl for her beloved head of house. Her parents gave her an odd look but only shrugged. Hermione Granger is unstoppable when she dashes off with a determined look on her face.

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_My parents and I are going to Japan for an entire month. Dad is selected to be a guest lecturer for the dentistry students in the University of Tokyo for an advanced root canal technique. We are scheduled to leave in three days. With this, I have a question._

_Is there any spell or magical device I could use to speak and understand the language?_

_Please, professor. I really must understand the Japanese language. Because, well, you know how I hate not understanding things. Besides, I reckon there is a whole new world of magic that I could explore, don't you think?_

_I hope you will be so kind enough to help me, professor._

_Send the rest of the staff my warmest regards for a happy summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

She proofread her letter for her favorite professor and when satisfied, decided to write letters for her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, mentioned about a World Cup something that she should attend. She's not really a Quidditch fan so she could hardly care less but seeing as her boys would be there, she initially agreed. Now though, with the sudden change of plans, she has to tell Harry and Ron so that they would not get disappointed. Not that they would miss her with all those ball things flying around.

She decided to write Harry first, because well, she always liked him better than Ron because her red-headed friend is too immature and petty sometimes. And okay, she does fancy Harry a little. Harry who saved her from the troll and who always tried to understand her bossy know-it-all ways. She was unaware of the silly grin on her face as she thought about Harry. If she could only see herself, she would have shivered in mortification for acting like a lovesick girly girl.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you Harry? I miss you so much already._

_Anyway, I would like to tell you that I will not be seeing you for the rest of the summer. I won't be joining you at the World Cup. My parents are taking me to Japan because my dad has business to attend to._

_To make up for it, I promise to get you a really awesome birthday present. Something exotic from the land of the rising sun, that's what Japan is called._

_Anyway, I hope you don't worry too much about Sirius. You did it, Harry. You saved his life along with Buckbeak's. We will work on clearing their names come fourth year._

_Take care of yourself, Harry. I don't want to hear news about you getting injured at that Quidditch event._

_I need my best friend always - _ _so you better be safe, Potter._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Don't reply to the letter. I'll be leaving for Japan in three days._

* * *

The next letter she wrote was for Ron. Just a very short one. He hates reading after all.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_Please tell your dad that I can't come with your family to the World Cup. My family has to be in Japan for the whole summer because of family business._

_Take care of Harry for me. And yourself._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

* * *

"Great. Now how do I send this?", she muttered. A few minutes later, she heard something pecking on her glass windows. She grinned when she saw Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, fluttering outside. She hurriedly opened her window to let the bird in.

"Excellent timing, girl. How did you know I have a letter for Harry?", she asked the owl while caressing its feathers.

The owl hooted and gave her an incredulous look. Hedwig really is the smartest owl ever. She laughed at the bird's reaction and looked for some owl treats and water. When she offered them to the owl, she got a loving nip on her finger as a sign of gratitude.

"Please take this to Professor McGonagall, then Ron, and lastly to Harry, Hedwig. You take care of our favorite four-eyed seeker, will you?", she cooed at the bird who gave her a nod. She gently attached all three letters to the owl's leg and gave its beautiful snowy white feathers one last caress. Hedwig flew away and she smiled. That bird really is something special. Just like her owner.

* * *

On the day before their scheduled trip, Professor McGonagall sent a small package that contained three enchanted rings along with a note. Professor Flitwick and Professor Babbling worked together to enchant three rings using a combination of charms and runes so that she and her parents could understand and speak Japanese. She was very grateful for all the hard work and effort made by her three professors. She promised herself that she would buy them something nice as a thank-you gift from Japan.

To her surprise, despite her orders to not send a reply, Harry sent Hedwig to her with a quick note.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's so sad you can't be with us at the World Cup._

_That means I can't see you until the 1_ _st_ _ of September._

_Yes, I'll take care of myself. That's a promise._

_I would just like to say that saving Sirius is all because of you and the time-turner._

_I am very sorry for being a prat because of the Firebolt._

_Your friendship is more important to me than any broomstick. I hope you can forgive me for that._

_Missing you this summer._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

As soon as she read the note, she had a huge smile on her face. She was about to write a reply but Hedwig already flew away and she did not notice. _Oh well, I'll just hug the stuffing out of Harry when I see him on the express…_

* * *

When Hermione and her parents arrived at the Haneda International Airport after a tiresome flight time of eleven hours and thirty-five minutes, she sighed. Sure, she was excited to see Japan but all she wants to do right now is go to their hotel and sleep. Despite flying first class, she still hates the feeling of being in the air. After they finished with the immigration and customs clearing, her eyes roamed around the airport.

She gasped when she saw a secluded booth to one side of the airport. Oddly enough, people just seem to pass by the booth like it does not exist. The people who seem to notice it though, all looked like witches and wizards. Sure, they were not wearing dress robes and crazy hats, but she could see that their clothes and the way they carry themselves are too odd as compared to everyone else. She is certain that this must be some gateway to enter the Japanese Magical Community.

"Mum! Mum! Do you see that booth over there?", she asked her mother. She wanted to test her theory.

"What booth?", her mother asked in a tired voice.

"There! See! That one. In a secluded corner", she pointed to the direction of the booth.

"You must be tired darling. Let's go", her mother started to drag her away.

"I think it's a gateway to a magical community, mum. Can I check it out for a few minutes? Please", she pouted.

"Alright, pumpkin. Off you go. But no more than ten minutes okay?", her father agreed and her mother rolled her eyes. Daniel Granger has always been wrapped around his only daughter's finger.

"Yay! Love you daddy! Thanks mum!", she squealed as she headed towards the booth. There were five people in line so she patiently waited for her turn. _This must be an immigration of some sorts for magical people…_

"Hi! My name is Takendo! Welcome to Japan! How can I help?", a friendly man who seemed to be in his sixties, wearing a traditional kimono greeted. He had an awkwardly cute accent but his English was clear.

"Hi Sir! My name is Hermione Granger. I just – is this an immigration office for the magical community?", she asked.

"Well, yes. Something like that, _Hermione-chan. _Anyway, how can I help?", the man said patiently.

"Do you have pamphlets sir or maybe a map? My parents are non-magical but I want to explore the magical areas in Japan too", she said with excitement.

"Where are you from _Hermione-chan_?"

"Oh. I am free Britain, sir."

"Well, here you go, _Hermione-chan. _I hope you will enjoy your stay in Japan. Maybe find a _Pokemon _to take home with you", the man said with a friendly chuckle.

"_Pokemon?", _she asked with curiosity. She's never heard of that before. And she read lots of magical books. Lots.

"_Hai! _The pamphlet and the map will tell you more about _Pokemon. _They are the pride and joy of Magical Japan", the man handed her two glossy pamphlets. To her surprise, it was made of non-magical paper and the layout is very modern. _Huh! Maybe parchments and quills are just a British thing. Stupid pureblood supremacy..._

"Thank you sir", she smiled gratefully and ran back to her waiting parents.

"Well pumpkin? Is there a magical community out here?", her father asked.

"Yes, dad. I dare say I would enjoy our stay here", she had a big grin on her face. When they were riding the car service that will bring them to their hotel, she opened the pamphlet.

She gasped at what she read. It was a whole new world of magic that she has never heard of before.

* * *

_Welcome to Japan!_

_The magical community would like to tell you about our pride and joy, the Pokemon._

_Pokemon, short for Pocket Monsters, are magical creatures of varying shapes and sizes that are endemic to our country._

_They are special in a way that they roam the wild and wait for their compatible human friend. Once they find a suitable match, they can be housed in a magical ball called a Pokeball - a dimensional store exclusive for our beloved pocket monsters._

_Pokemon are classified according to their specific skills and characteristics. Just a few classifications: Fire-type, Water-type, Psychic-type, and many more._

_At present, there are 828 different species of Pokemon scattered all over the Japanese archipelago. They are our friends and partners in our day to day activities._

_To you, our guest, we trust that you will care for and respect our community's most beloved treasures._

* * *

"Wow", she murmured. Her eyes were drawn to the pictures. There was a _Pokemon _called _Chansey _who is assisting a witch in what looks like a hospital wing. The info-graphic says that they are natural healers. Then there was another picture of a cute blue _Pokemon _that was assisting people in putting out fire, it was called a _Vaporeon_ – an evolution of an _Eevee. _Another picture depicts a field of wild _Pokemon _scattered all over the country and waiting for a trainer to tame them and help them reach their full potential.

It's the most amazing thing she had ever read about. Given that she's read too many magical tomes, that is indeed saying something.

And oddly enough, these creatures are not included in books such as _The Monster Book of Monsters _and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Her eyes were then glued to the largest picture on the pamphlet. There was a boy with black hair who she assumed to be around her age, holding what must be a _Pokeball _on his left hand. He had a cute yellow rat-like creature with a tail shaped like a lightning bolt and two red circles on its cheeks standing on his right shoulder. She could see the mutual affection between the boy and the magical creature. It reminded her of Harry and Hedwig. The label under the picture said _Satoshi and Pikachu. _Satoshi is the most popular trainer in the country and his favorite partner among all his _Pokemon _friends is _Pikachu_, a hard to tame electric-type creature. _Pikachu _can blast electricity from its cute cheeks, along with its other powers still related to the properties of electricity and lightning.

Hermione Granger had a big smile on her face. She will leave Japan with as much books about _Pokemon _that she could possibly find. And maybe, just maybe, she can find a _Pokemon _friend for herself, Harry, and Ron. After all, Crookshanks could need a friend - to balance her half-kneazle's solitary grumpiness. And given how loyal and powerful these Japanese magical creatures seem to be, it may just help her best friend – and secret crush – Harry.

Harry Potter who always seem to get stuck in some sort of messed up fatal problem with Dark Lords, deadly puzzles, and well, whatever crazy thing that happens to him.

_Hmmmm… let me check the map and see if I can find me a place to buy an Eevee. The Vaporeon evolution looks interesting…_


End file.
